Talk:Omega Ridley
Image Yeah, that main image needs to go. It even says near the bottom of the page that it's merely concept art. I propose that it be replaced with the render, which is actually accurate. I'm not sure if the current image, Image:Omega Ridley.jpg, is actually Omega Ridley. The source of where the image was obtained was not given and official artwork for MP3 is hard to come by.--Richard 20:41, 6 September 2007 (UTC) 67.165.207.198 17:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) i do know that mega ridley doesn't look like that in the game, the one in the game has the classic double jointed neck and the wings are more like that of meta ridley. i believe that picture was concept art that was eventually discarded. :It is official however. I saw it in Nintendo Power once. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC) It would be nice if we could get an in game image loaded like most of the other boss battles. Cfett77 01:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I think the render pic should be the new offical artwork of Omega Ridley and move the current one to the gallery. Dr.Pancake 22:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Leviathan Core Guardian Would you rather have preferred Kraid as the guardian, instead of Omega Ridley? He was cut out of Metroid Prime, so this was the perfect opportunity to give him another chance. Ah, well, this is just a "what if" kind of comment. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 05:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :That would be neat, as long as there is another Ridley fight later in Corruption. Like, perhaps Meta-Ridley went to the ambush at Phaaze after he was rejuvanated from his defeat on Norion, and there's a cutscene where Ridley destroys some GF fighters, and chases Samus to Phaaze and fights her there as a pre-final boss. Squeemaster 22:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Now '''that' would have been awesome. But Kraid is pretty similar to Mogenar in body structure, so I don't think it would have offered very much variety between the three bosses. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Unless his armor was so awsomely powerful that we had to battle him in the gunship. Than he would be a very unique battle. Metroidhunter32 23:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) That's GENIUS, Metroidhunter32! Kraid could have been a boss DURING the Federation's attack on the Space Pirate homeworld. He would be taking out hovering ships, fighters, crushing and EATING GF Marines. Of course, Samus would fight Kraid in her gunship and possibly receive help from other GF ships/fighters. Sigh, the only hope left to EVER see Kraid in the Prime trilogy is if they add him as a boss in the coming remake of Metroid Prime 1 or 2 for the Wii. Vampe13 20:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Odds are a bit steap for that to happen but a 3D game outside of the prime series could be made with him. I am actually a little bit surprised that nobody from nintendo or retro studios has a account here. IF someone made a website entirly about metroid I would have somebody in game designs watching for recomondations like the one I posted above. Oh and thanks for the compiment. Metroidhunter32 21:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) About that explosion... The Article says that Ridley is completly obliterated in the explosion, but I thought that, during the explosion, right before you see Ridley dissentigrate, the camera changes to Samus, and when it returns, Ridley is gone. He could have made a beline for the moving hole thingy behind him and lay there dying until his Phazon wounds are healed and replaced with flesh due to Dark Samus and Phaaze dying. Squeemaster 22:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Wow, that was specific. No I really dought he died, because, well, you know HE IS IN SUPER METROID! Which takes place after the Prime series. So I would say that is proof he wasnt killed in MP3. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 23:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :My personal belief is that the pirates somehow know how to resurect their dead. I mean, Ridley clearly died in Metroid and he came back in Prime. That would explain why he is in super metroid. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah that's what I mean, he either didn't die or they resurrected him, which I'd say that is probably what happened. Pirates being able to reanimate thier dead ''would make a lot of sense. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 21:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :It would also explain Kraid and Mother Brain. The Pirates would probably need some part(s) of their bodies though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well they could have used the powder-like dust that motherbrain was reduced to. Hahahah. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe he teleported?Hellkaiserryo12 15:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, how Ridley keeps coming back to life was explained in the manga chapter 8, which is part of volume two, which metroid hat doesn't have up yet. He absorbs the dead cells of everyone else. That also means that in order to kill Ridley for good, you have to take him somewhere where nothing has ever died, (or lived because if something living there dies, well that does no good) then kill him. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I personally have an alternate theory: this Ridley is actually a Phazon-based beign that sues Ridley's old mechanical exoskeleton, just like Dark Samus is to Samus. When disrupted, he simply exploded. But unlike Metroid Prime, which was (According to my theory) a fusion of the guardian and the leviathan core itself, this died for good once defeated. To me it looks like he burrows into the ground, not desinegrates. Zabbeth 17:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, yes, but the point is, we don't know what happened to him during his explosion, So can we change the article? Again, right as the explosion is about to end the camera switches to Samus, so that we don't see what happened to him. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 18:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Since Ridley appears in Super Metroid then he obviously survives MP3. Although he does explode/disintegrate it is possible that the space pirates cloned him. The Ridley in Super Metroid is purple and doesn't have the appearance of having mechanical implants on his body. Jedijam91 12:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought as long as a piece of Ridley's flesh remained, it could devour other creatures and regrow it's body. Am I mistaken? BradRepko 06:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That ability explained in the manga has some holes. From the moment he'd be dead, his body simply couldnt eat anything anymore. And judging from Other M's cutscene (the one where Samus is shocked to see Ridley), it is heavily implied that the dragon has actually died only ONCE (meaning that he has never been cloned before and never resurrected from the dead). While it is true that Zero Mission shows Ridley's body exploding, it is revealed in Prime 1 (which takes place several months or years after Zero Mission) that Ridley actually survived the battle on Zebes, and that after being found, he went through painfull treatments to get his meta enhancements. Once Meta Ridley is defeated in that game, he simply falls off the Artifact Temple and into the Impact Crater (even though there is an explosion, it is impossible to tell whether or not he died). Now, in Corruption, the fact that he is still called Meta Ridley on Norion, as well as being seemingly filled with Phazon (blue armor), suggests he survived his last skirmish and took a dip into the Impact Crater's phazon. Now finally, Omega Ridley. His scan mentions that his chest wound, presumably made while falling down the shaft after Samus was rescued by Rundas on Norion, has not fully healed (again implying he did not die there either). As mentioned in the article's trivia section, Omega Ridley's cybernetic enhancements are more evident and noticeable here than his two previous forms. My personal theory is that his organic body has finally begun rejecting his meta enhancements (as in, they are being pushed out of the body, making them more visible) for the reason that the excessive Phazon given to him directly by the Phazon Core on the Pirate Homeworld has started to return his organic body (located under the Meta parts) to its original state. So once Samus defeated him, the resulting explosion was the breaking point and his armor was removed/destroyed. Ridley survived here as well because: a) we dont actually see his body exploding b) Samus's data on her ship that show how many kills she's made doesnt increase after the battle with Omega Ridley c) he returns in Super Metroid with the fully recovered organic body. It is in Super Metroid where he TRULY dies; this is very certain as the entire planet of Zebes blows up later on. Most of what i said here, however, is because of Other M's interpretation that Ridley was never killed more than once, and the Prime series do not seem to contradict this in any way. (Latinlingo 07:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC)) Metroid Prime 4 I think they should make another matroid game with Kraid and Mother Brain in it, because the Space Pirates ''only ressurected Ridley. It would be awesome if they did make a Metroid Prime 4. I have some boss ideas. BOSSES: Mega Kraid,Omega Kraid,Mother Brain, Ridley Super Drone, Kraid Super Drone This is the place for discussing the article, not your ideas for fanon. Dark Ridley 00:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) A little Trivia. Just something I noticed, this is Omega Ridley Right? Well Omega could derive from Alpha and Omega (Beginning and End) This could mean that Ridley is gone forever, or could just refer to the fact that it's the last time you face him in the Metroid Prime series. What do you guys think? Blackwolf99 19:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ridley appears in Super Metroid, which takes place after Metroid II and the Prime series. The only game that suggests that Ridley is dead while succeeding games provide no evidence of his continued survival is Metroid IV, Fusion. The 'Ridley' fought in this game is a mutated X clone of either Ridley or another member of Ridley's species. HelloWaffles 14:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) While we're on the subject of trivia, there seems to be a section of said trivia suggesting that Omega Ridley is a phazon-enhanced improvement on the robotic Ridley from the end of Metroid: Zero Mission. Personally, I think that this is actually Ridley, not a robot, but feel free to disagree. My point is, should we be saying this on the wiki when there is no proof for it? It is purely speculation, based on the fact that their weak points are in a similar area. Oatesy03 08:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont think it was trying to say that Omega Ridley is simply a robot and not the actual Ridley. When I read it, I got the impression that it was saying that Robot Ridley was a prototype before Ridley was brought back as Meta Ridley, and Omega is a further enhanced version of this form. I'll rewrite it a bit and see what it gives. ( 18:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I just picked up the wrong idea from the trivia, but hey. I mean, there's no reason why the Space Pirates wouldn't have used information gained from Robot Ridley when augmenting "normal" Ridley, but I doubt that the existence of the same weak spot is enough to confirm that. In fact, it would go against the concept, as why would the Space Pirates install the exact same weak spot that Samus installed before? Yes, for gameplay reasons, but from an in-universe point of view. Oatesy03 06:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) If you start thinking like that, you'd have to think stuff like Why is the Omega Pirate's armor its weakspot, or why does Kraid have the same weakpoint in Super Metroid as he did in Zero Mission? From an in-universe point of view, alot of things dont make sense. The fact that both Robot Ridley and Meta Ridley are the result of Pirate technology, and that, chronologically, Robot Ridley, who is highly incomplete and missing legs, wings, etc, is first encountered before Meta Ridley, then afterwards, Meta Ridley steps in, with a completely rebuilt body AND has a similar weakspot, are all clues that SUGGEST the former is a precursor to the latter.( 00:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) Gunship kill count I was curious, and I was sure I could remember Omega Ridley wasn't the only one not to increase the kill count. So, I checked today. Mogenar does NOT increase the kill count either. I'm not sure about Helios, though. I'll explain in more detail below. Basically, I know there are 100 small enemies in each Leviathan's landing site; this I learnt on a previous playthrough. So, I checked my kill count, left the ship and killed the 100 Scorchbugs in Bryyo's Leviathan. I rechecked my kill count and proceeded to destroy Mogenar. This took bloody ages, as I was playing on Hyper mode. Thankfully, I didn't die and have to restart. Anyway, upon returning to my ship, I checked the kill count again and it had NOT increased. When I got to Helios, I'm unsure. This is due to what happens immediately after you collect the Hyper Missile. Again, I checked my kill count, destroyed the 100 Phazon Leeches and rechecked my kill count. However, I was curious to see if the Swarmbots flying around after you collect the Hyper Missile count as kills, so I destroyed 5 or 6 of them. In any case, when I checked my kill count, it had gone up by 6. I seem to remember that in a previous file, I'd checked and it hadn't gone up, but I'm not sure so that's why I've not added it to the article. Anyway, if someone's near that point in the game, it'd probably be worth checking, just to make sure. However, you must be extremely careful not to kill any Swarmbots after collecting the Hyper Missile. The reason why Swarmbots are flying around is so that if you decide to waste all your missiles, you can still continue. They rarely drop anything, but if you're completely out of missiles, they will give you some, so you can still destroy the spiky things. Yeah, so Mogenar definitely doesn't increase the kill count, and I'm not sure about Helios. I might try rushing through a Normal difficulty run just to make sure if no-one else does it, after I finish this Hyper mode playthrough. Avengah 20:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm that's odd I must have made a mistake then when I added this trivia because I was sure to check that the others did add to the kill count, I must have been mistaken then. Marx Wraith 21:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. I'm gonna double check this myself during the holidays. (Latinlingo 23:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC)) :There's more. Metroid Hatchers don't add to your kill count either! I'm gonna put Helios in for now too, until someone tests it. It could be that most bosses don't add to your kill count in this game, but it'd be quite hard to test it. Hatcher is easy because you can check on Norion, go and kill it and come straight back. Avengah 07:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : :So much for that argument that Ridley didn't die in Corruption because the kill count didn't increase. Thanks for testing this out. Metroid Fan 17:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I dont know, the fact that we dont see Omega Ridley explode/disintegrate like Mogenar and Helios still stands as evidence that he did not die (lets not forget he seemingly sinks into the ground).( 18:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC)) :That isn't convincing. It can equally be said that he did blow up, but it did not show. Arguments don't work that way. At best, all you have done, along with others who share your view, is an appeal to ignorance. That is to say, there is no evidence against p, therefore p. Metroid Fan 16:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lots of things work that way (no evidence against p, therefore p). So many unanswered questions in the Metroid series, that we are left to decide things in this manner. Take for example, if Other M was never created, we would all still be believing that Ridley had died and been resurrected many times, but according to said game, it would seem he had never died before, and given that Sakamoto considers the Prime series to be canon, we are FORCED to say (and try to explain) that Ridley has NEVER died before Super Metroid, and luckily, there is little to no evidence that opposes this. ( 05:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC)) : :"We" and "all" is making the claim that all Metroid fans held the notion that Ridley was cloned in Super Metroid. No doubt, this may have been assumed, but probably not by all. So, let's settle this. When Metroid Prime was released, the notion that Ridley was cloned in Super Metroid was probably dispelled. That is to say, recurring Ridley some how, some way, came back. In the Metroid 2002 manga, we learn that Ridley regenerates damaged tissue and flesh by eating corpses. So, now we have two ideas of how Ridley returns: : :1. Space Pirates resuccitate him, meaning that he had never truly died. :2. Ridley is still alive and capable of regeneration by feasting on corpses. : :Is the option of being cloned still present? Yes, but it's not the only option anymore. As for your example with Other M, this doesn't work. You see, Corruption was created long before Other M, meaning that the death of Ridley in Corruption is a possibility. The fact that Ridley suffers the same experience as the Mogenar and Helios (generating a powerful wave of Phazon energy and releasing it) would lend me the notion that Ridley died. We are not forced to say or explain that Ridley never died. This is simply another inconsistency in the Metroid series. : :Inconsistencies run abound in the Metroid series, including other fictional series. As for people who say that it does not show Ridley blowing up, they are completely wrong. Just find a video of Omega Ridley on YouTube and you will see him blow up. Another inconsistency for you, even though the Prime series is "canon," is that Samus claims that when joining up with Adam, that it was her first joint mission after becoming a bounty hunter. I'm not quite certain what that means, but wasn't her mission with Admiral Dane also a joint mission? And, the fact that she has been a bounty hunter and worked with the Galactic Federation would also appear that what she said in Other M is not her first, or her second, or third. Metroid Fan 17:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Man I REALLY regret adding this bit of trivia in my mistake that the other Guardians had added to my kill count but not Omega. I honestly had done the reasearch but I must have made a mistake somewhere and now its caused this huge argument over whether died or not. :( Marx Wraith 17:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Believe me Metroid Fan, I've seen Omega Ridley's defeat countless times, and its very obvious that his explosion is not as evident as Mogenar's and Helios'. You have the right to your opinion, however, but dont say that we are wrong, cause its true, the camera turns away as the explosion takes place. There's the added bonus (which I don't take to heart, but many do) that Ridley sinks into the ground, with dust and rubble emerging just before the explosion. So there is no way to confirm he died. :Now about the joint mission, thats another story. And im as unsure as you are: what does a joint mission mean exactly? Does it mean taking orders from someone, or working with others, etc? Cause back in NES Metroid/Zero Mission, she was already a bounty hunter, BUT was nevertheless working with the Galactic Federation, I mean they are the ones who gave her the objective of destroying Mother Brain and Metroids on Zebes. So technically, she ALREADY has worked with them in the past after becoming a hunter...( 05:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC)) : :All right, 24.201.170.219. Fair enough, seeing as how we won't come into agreement here. I don't see Ridley sink into the ground, but I hold to the opinion that he died, just like the previous two as he has suffered the same result as the Mogenar and Helios. I see the camera turn, but before that, I see Ridley already gone, and what's left is the explosion. Ridley's body is no longer present. Metroid Fan 17:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we shouldnt drag this out any further. We'll be stuck in a circle here. Its obvious we have different views on the video footage itself too. So, lets just leave it at that. No hard feelings Metroid Fan? Now about the joint mission...( 22:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC)) Meta confusion Sorry about that misunderstanding there. In the one render that's obviously Omega R, the angle makes it appear that he has a set of two spikes set horizontally over his eyes, like his 2D counterparts--whereas Meta obviously has them aligned vertically along his nose. When coupled with the fact that his extra eyes weren't visible, and that his body generally appeared lighter and less armored, I jumped the gun and assumed that the other render was Meta R instead. But upon closer inspection it does appear that Omega has the line of spikes too, and that any differences in armor/color are just lighting. So.. sorry to flood the RC with a bunch of edits/undos, and sorry RBX for snapping at you for undoing that edit.. even if you aren't here to read that. :P Dazuro 00:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sizing issue Regarding Omega Ridley's size in relation to Meta Ridley: there pretty much isn't a consistent size for any version of Ridley in Prime 3. Meta Ridley is at 450% of his "default" size when you first encounter him in Cargo Dock C, then during his intro cutscene in Generator C he changes sizes repeatedly from 275% to 350%, but settles on 450% during the battle in the Generator Shaft (after which he returns to 250% for his death animation). Omega Ridley is at 100% size in his intro/outro cutscenes, but 250% size for the entire fight. So yeah, very little consistency about how big he is. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 03:57, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :That's crazy. I wonder what their reasoning was? Visual distortion from a first person perspective? Even though that doesn't make sense. Thanks a lot for finding this out though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Metroid: Ridley Returns It would appear a more organic version of Omega Ridley's appeared in Samus Returns as a surprise final boss after Queen Metroid's defeat. That and all of Samus Returns is on YouTube at this point in time. I would assume some people got the game early. We could assume from this that a old fan theory about Omega Ridley is indeed correct. Ridley is slowly casting off his metal shackles and returning to his organic state. DestructionRobotnik (talk) 23:10, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Omega Ridley is Meta Ridley with heavy Phazon exposure; I think this one would either be Meta Ridley again or a new name. Going to put a verify tag on this until we got confirmation. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:14, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Meta Ridley Model Mixup Is it possible that the Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley models were switched accidently (or maybe intentionally) during development? The Omega Ridley model in this game has clearly visible mechanical parts like Metroid Prime's Meta Ridley. Similarly, Meta Ridley is all blue and infused with phazon, which is more consistent with the description of Omega Ridley from in-game scans and resembles the concept art that used to be the page image. Plus, there's the beta footage with the models switched. Has anyone else noticed this? Jimazzo (talk) 20:56, March 4, 2018 (UTC)Jimazzo